newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian Ibarra
Early Life During a thunderstorm one night, her parents had been out on their travels, in a plane. She had been having a nightmare, and she had been having visions, seeing her parents within it. She had tossed and turned within her bed, sweating. She had watched their plane somehow, crash and they died. She had felt their deaths within her mind, causing her to scream waking up in tears. The lights had been flicking on and off within the house and they exploded. Vivan had fainted into unconsciousness. When Vivan woke up, she had been in an underground bunker with many people and the leader had came to her and spoke to her telling her that they were a group of mutants. They told her that had found her with their mutant power identifier and tracker. They told her that she was a class five psychic and that they hadn't had a psychic on their team. She had at first denied them, telling them that she needed to deal with the loss of her-- She had stopped because she couldn't remember, then she began to ask who she was and where she came from. It was said that she wiped her own memory to deal with the so-called trauma she was experiencing due to her parents' death. The Truth She had gone out on her first mission with them, and they had gone into a bank. They had been training Vivian on how to use her powers, and they got her to put the people within the bank in a trance, while they robbed the bank without her knowing. She had asked them what they did when they returned to the base, and they told her that they saved some stolen money from the Mafia, a lie in which she believed. One day, she had had a psychic outburst which forced her into all of their minds, she had seen them having murdered many people, mutants and humans. She had unleashed a telepathic outburst, which caused every psychic within 3000 miles to feel. Charles Xavier had felt this, having been in his office and it blasted him back. He had recovered from the burst, and fixed himself, before leaving the mansion. He had found Vivian outside in the rain, alone, crying. He had talked to her and told her about himself and who he was. He explained to her that he would bring her to the mansion, give her a place to stay if she agreed to be his Protogé. She had sat there for a few minutes thinking before accepting his offer. He had spent all the time that he had, training Vivian on how to use her abilities so that she could fight and be put on a team. He had spent all his time with her for a year, which would have been her 16th birthday. He had a custom suit created for her by Hank, which absorbs kinetic energy and she can release it consciously. She had placed Vivian in the class with Sophie Summers, Jonathan. Vivian had been annoyed by Sophie but tolerated her. ---- ---- ----